thejetsonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Judy Takes Off
Judy Takes Off is the fourteenth episode of Season Two of The Jetsons, and the 38th overall episode of the series. Summary Judy is on the Visaphone having a conversation with Debbie, and brags about having a date with Scotty Skymaster and his stunning new space car. Angered over his daughter's persistent phone usage, George activates "daughter control" which subdues Judy by grabbing her and carrying her away from the phone, freeing it up. A member from the Chamber of Cosmic Commerce calls for Jane. She has been selected as a finalist in the Outstanding Woman of the Year Award. There was one other finalist, Mrs. Spacely. When Judy returns home late from her date, George overreacts. After sleeping on it, he decides that he has been a bit over protective. He offers her a chance to get away from home for a few weeks, which Judy jumps at, until George reveals he had planned it to be with Cousin Melissa. Judy says she would rather work in the solarium salt mines of Jupiter. Mr. Spacely is determined to have his wife win the award. He decides to accomplish this by enlisting the aid of Private Eye Lenny Laser. When Judy discovers Cousin Melissa has been made-over, she changes her mind about staying with her. George too changes his opinion of Melissa and tries to talk Judy out of it, despite this Judy takes off. She's taken to meet Cousin Melissa's gang, the Crabby Nebulas. Judy is given the nickname "Snooty Judy" and is taken for a space-cycle ride against her will. George had decided to follow along in the disguise of Space Ace, which is just him with a helmet on. Lenny Laser spies on Judy, using this to discredit Jane. The fast-paced biker life isn't to Judy's liking and she confides in Space Ace, Judy is oblivious to the fact he's her father, because it is him just with a helmet on, Unfortunately, the muscle heads barge in to challenge George to a race at the Demolition Destructo Derby. Desperate to get his daughter home, George accepts. At the derby, Space Ace gets hammered by all three of his competitors, while Lenny Laser films. But despite the rampant destruction and bruised body, Space Ace wins the derby. He dodged all three other competitors who were simultaneously attempting to attack George. The tape is played for the Chamber of Cosmic Commerce's consideration and Jane is certain she'll lose, which Mr. and Mrs. Spacely rub in her face. Jane wins the award, because anybody who can keep a family like that together, deserves it. Trivia Characters * Judy Jetson * Debbie * George Jetson * Mr. Dymaxian (only appearance) * Jane Jetson * Mr. Spacely * Mrs. Spacely * Astro * Rosey * Orbitty * Scotty Skymaster * Detective Lenny Laser (only appearance) * Melissa (only appearance) * Crabby Nebulas (only appearance) ** Maxie (only appearance) ** Einstein (only appearance) ** Pinhead (only appearance) * Time Clock (only appearance) Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Season two Category:The Jetsonian A to Z